<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219943">Tension</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Praise Kink, henry is a cock slut, this predates the bite of 83 and the murders, william is divorced and henry is a widower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his business partner, who keeps flirting with him. He takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn’t think my first smut would be Five Nights at Freddy’s related, but here we are I guess. For a lesbian virgin, I’m pretty proud of this.</p><p>This fandom’s done a number on me. Before I was neutral towards this ship, and now look at me. I swear, I REALLY didn’t mean for this to become smut, just Henry being a useless gay. But then one thing lead to another and now this exists.</p><p>Just take it, I guess? I hope you guys like it the way I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the second he met William, Henry was absolutely screwed. Something drew him towards the man and he had no clue why. Maybe it was that voice of his. Oh, that beautiful voice… It could convince Henry to do just about anything. Maybe it was his quick wit or his smile. Whatever it was, Henry felt like William was special to him.</p><p>He didn’t realize it for a while. Every now and then, Henry would make strange connections towards how his wife made him feel and how William made him feel. But that didn’t mean anything, right? Henry was nervous around <em> everyone, </em>notoriously so. But only the two of them made his stomach feel weird. Being taught that these feelings for a man were wrong, he pushed them away.</p><p>When they became business partners, it only became worse. Henry saw William all day every day, it was impossible to avoid him. That meant he was more nervous and distracted than usual. Henry was always in his own little world, but usually his thoughts were of his work, not his business partner slash good friend. When William was around, however, it was hard to think of much else.</p><p>Henry was convinced that William knew of his feelings. He would tease the man a lot. One such instance was the first time he tried on the Fredbear suit, in which William commented “That’s cute.” It left him a blushing mess for who knows how long. Lately, William had gotten more physical with him, putting a hand on his shoulder or patting him on the back a lot. Maybe it was just to mess with Henry’s head, and mess with his head it did.</p><p>One night, Henry couldn’t stand the tension. He and William were working late on animatronic maintenance, and his mind was more absent than usual. Damn William for being all he could think of.</p><p>“Henry, are you even listening to me?” William said with a snap of his fingers, seemingly taking Henry out of a trance.</p><p>“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah.” He muttered.</p><p>The other man raised an eyebrow. “What was I talking about, then?”</p><p>Henry couldn’t come up with a response. It was hard to focus on what William was saying when he had the audacity to be so handsome. He wished William would push him against the wall and do unspeakable things to him right there. God, he shouldn’t want it, but he did.</p><p>“A little spacey today, aren’t we?” William chuckled. “What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, hm?”</p><p>Something in Henry snapped the instant he said the word ‘pretty’. “William?”</p><p>The man was smirking. Henry <em> hated </em> that smirk because he loved it so much. He wanted to wipe it off his beautiful face. “Yes?” William had to be doing this on purpose.</p><p>“Why do you do this?”</p><p>He feigned confusion. “Do what, exactly?”</p><p>Henry was losing his patience. “You’re always calling me pretty and things like that.”</p><p>“Henry, dear, I do it because you <em>are</em> pretty,” William inched closer to the man, blue eyes piercing into brown. “And because I’m not an idiot.”</p><p>“What?” Henry got goosebumps as the man made eye contact. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You want me. I can see it in your eyes, love.” He let out a deep chuckle, causing Henry’s heart to flutter.</p><p>“Y-You must not be seeing correctly.” </p><p>There was no fooling William, unfortunately. “I know you too well. You can’t lie to me.”</p><p>The man blushed furiously. “I’m not lying. You’re wrong.”</p><p>Another deep chuckle. “I wish you could see how you look right now. So desperate. I bet you want to be <em> screaming </em> my name right now.”</p><p>Henry shook his head.</p><p>“Admit it, dear. You think I don’t want that as well? Why, I’ve been trying to put that in your head for years!”</p><p>“You’ve… tried to tell me you want me… for years.” Henry trailed off.</p><p>William scoffed. “I thought you were more observant than that, Henry.”</p><p>He stood up from his chair and stormed over to William. “All this time?”</p><p>Henry was by no means intimidating William, but the latter found something so hot in the way he was cornering him.</p><p>“For far too long.”</p><p>Henry shoved William against the wall behind him. “You were flirting with me on <em> purpose? </em>You meant to make me flustered this whole damn time?”</p><p>The man didn’t flinch, although his face felt incredibly warm. “So you’re admitting it. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p>“Stop it.” Henry said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Make me.” William teased.</p><p>He was not expecting the other to throw his lips onto his own, but that was what happened. William was caught off guard by this. He leaned into the touch, hands making their way to Henry’s soft hair. In return, the man held his face in his hands. Henry moaned into the kiss, giving William access to his mouth. He experimented a little with his tongue in order to find out what Henry liked. When he found a movement that drew a particularly excited moan from Henry, he repeated it.</p><p>After a few seconds, they both pulled back for air. The kiss was much too short for either’s liking.</p><p>“How long have you waited to do that?” William asked.</p><p>“Years. Although I always imagined you doing it to me.”</p><p>The Brit chuckled. “How cute. You want me to pin you against the wall and make you mine? Because I would be more than happy to.”</p><p>Henry shuddered. “God, William, yes. That’s all I want.”</p><p>“How could I possibly resist?” His eyes were clouded over with lust. “For years I’ve wanted to mark you, letting everyone know you were all mine. That perfect skin of yours would look even better covered in hickeys.”</p><p>“Do it. Do it right now.”</p><p>William hummed as he switched positions so Henry was now the one backed up against the wall. “You’re so beautiful, Henry. It drives me fucking insane.”</p><p>The praise drew out an unexpected squeak from Henry, causing William to smirk. “You like it when I tell you what you do to me?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“The first time I saw you, I almost tripped over nothing,” William said before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “You were and still are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. It keeps me up at night imagining kissing you all over your body.” He went back to the same spot he had kissed, now sucking on it a little.</p><p>“You’re just saying that.” Henry said.</p><p>“Would I ever lie to you?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“God, Henry, you’re absolutely perfect,” He said in between kissing and sucking on the other’s neck. “And you taste so good, too.”</p><p>Henry blushed. “W-William…”</p><p>“What is it, dear?”</p><p>“Keep going.” He begged. William was more than happy to oblige. The man slowly unbuttoned Henry’s shirt as he did this.</p><p>“Is this okay?” William asked before he continued.</p><p>“Please don’t stop… It’s more than okay.”</p><p>He sucked on the space where Henry’s neck and shoulder met, running his hands up the man’s now undone shirt. William felt the slightest bit of muscle and let his hands linger on it.</p><p>Henry’s breath hitched all the while as he leaned into his touch. William began to go lower, kissing just below his collarbone. He stayed on that spot before going lower once again, repeating this cycle until his mouth was on Henry’s nipple. William flicked his tongue across it, causing him to shudder.</p><p>“D-Do that again.” He begged. William continued this action, flicking his tongue at a steady pace. He brought a hand to the other nipple and pinched it, drawing a soft moan from Henry. The latter brought his hands into the other’s hair, encouraging him further.</p><p>”Tell me how much you love this, darling.” William purred.</p><p>Henry whined. “I-I love it so much, William! I love <em>you</em> so much! Please don’t stop!”</p><p>”Mm, good boy.” Something about those words and that tone made Henry hot all over. His pants were starting to get tighter.</p><p>William began to suck on the other nipple, pinching and flicking the one he just licked. Henry’s moans were getting needier and needier. William took a leap of faith and decided to bite down, causing Henry to moan loudly.</p><p>”My, my, my. So loud, baby,” Henry shuddered at the pet name. “I wonder if I could make you even louder.” William hummed, lowering a hand down to Henry’s pants, a noticeable bulge under his fingertips.</p><p>”F-Fuck...”</p><p>”Hard already? Just from me playing with your nipples? You’ve really wanted this, haven’t you, baby?”</p><p>He nodded vigorously. William palmed at his erection, causing the man to sigh with relief.</p><p>”Please, touch me more..”</p><p>The Brit smiled softly. “Anything for you,” He slowly pulled down Henry’s pants, squeezing him through his boxers. “All those nights I’ve fantasized about seeing your cock, now I’ll actually get to touch it. I’m one lucky man.”</p><p>”I-I’m the lucky one.” Henry muttered.</p><p>William finally pulled down his boxers, running his thumb across the head. “What was that, Henry?”</p><p>”I’m the lucky one!” He repeated, much louder this time.</p><p>”So eager, hm? Wonder what you’ll do if I do this.” William wrapped his hand around the other’s shaft, giving it a few slow pumps.</p><p>”Faster, William! Please!” Henry was louder than ever, but William still wanted to see how far he could go.</p><p>”You better be glad we’re the only ones here. Otherwise our employees would hear you begging for me. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He started jerking him off a little faster, but still pretty slowly. “You’d like them to know you’re all mine.”</p><p>He nodded as he whimpered.</p><p>”Maybe one day I should try fucking you with the night guard in another room. Then you’d have to keep your pretty mouth shut, put it to good use. God, to have that mouth on my dick.”</p><p>”K-Keep talking like that.”</p><p>William nodded as he sped up the pumping, causing Henry to throw his head back. “Or maybe I could have my way with you in here while sitting at the desk. You’d sit under the desk and I’d fuck your mouth. Maybe I could sit on the chair and have you bounce on my cock. The possibilities are endless, my love.”</p><p>Henry shuddered at the dirty talk, getting even more excited as William described these fantasies.</p><p>”You’d take whatever I give you because you’re such a good boy. You’re <em>my </em>good boy. God, I bet my cock would be a perfect fit for your ass.”</p><p>Henry felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, mostly from hearing William’s vulgar words and praise. “Will, I’m close... I’m so close.”</p><p>The other man smirked. “Cum for me, my darling.”</p><p>He practically screamed as he came all over William’s hand, the latter licking off some of the cum. After he came, Henry looked down at William. He noticed that the man now had a raging erection. “Do you want me to touch you?” Henry asked shyly.</p><p>”I want you to suck me off, but only if you want to.” William said as he unzipped his pants and took his cock out. It was bigger than Henry’s, and made his mouth water.</p><p>”I... I really want to.”</p><p>He smiled. “Good. Get on your knees for me.”</p><p>Henry did as told, slowly reaching for William’s cock. He had to get used to the feeling of another man’s dick in his hand, but it didn’t take that long. Henry was nervous, though, as he had never sucked dick. “I’ve never done this before. I’m probably not gonna be good at it.”</p><p>William pat his head. “Of course you’re gonna be good at it, you’re my perfect baby boy. Just take it slow.”</p><p>Henry stared at the cock in his hand, reluctantly putting the head on his lips. It tasted a bit salty, but not unpleasant. Henry moaned around William’s cock, causing him to shudder as Henry slowly took more of him. He started jerking William off along with the sucking, hoping to milk his cock of all the cum it could offer.</p><p>”T-That’s it, baby. You can do it.” For the first time since they started, William really let himself go.</p><p>Henry slowly became more confident in his movements, moaning some more as he fantasized about William finishing in his mouth. He wanted to taste as much of the man as he possibly could.</p><p>”Can I fuck your mouth, baby?” William asked. Not wanting to stop sucking his cock, Henry gave a thumbs up. “Good. I hope you’re ready.” He thrusted slowly into the man’s mouth, causing him to gag slightly. Henry prepared himself for the next thrust and didn’t move his mouth.</p><p>”Fuck, Henry,” William said as he picked up the speed ever so slightly. “It’s like you were made for my cock.” The man in question nodded, beginning to play with the other’s balls.</p><p>”Goddamn, baby. You’re doing so good for me,” William sped up. “I might not last that long if you keep being so good at this.”</p><p>Continuing to play with William’s balls, Henry tried to take as much of his cock as he could. He couldn’t wait to taste the other’s cum and have it pouring down his throat. The thought of being filled gave him goosebumps.</p><p>After another minute or two of fucking Henry’s mouth, William felt his orgasm coming. “G-Gonna cum, baby boy.. Take it for me...”</p><p>Henry sucked the other down to the hilt as he groaned, finishing in his throat. After he took it all, Henry pulled back with a cough. He had never been used like that, but he loved it.</p><p>”You were <em>amazing</em>, Henry. I’ve never had this good of a fuck. We need to do this again sometime.”</p><p>Henry smiled. “I love you, Will.” He kissed the man softly on the lips, not caring that he just swallowed cum.</p><p>”I love you more, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>